Nostalgia
by Ikkanna
Summary: Temari has a fit of nostalgia so Gaara and Kankuro try to figure out why. one-shot ShikaTem Kankuro POV and Shika POV


Yesterday something weird happened.

Temari cried.

This may not sound weird to you, But to me and my brother, seeing our older sister, the strong one, the one that never backs down, one of the guys, cry, is like seeing a Hyuga with brown eyes. It just does not happen.

Me and my brother came home from a mission to see her on the couch sobbing over something in her hand we couldn't see.

So we decided to figure out, discretely of course, what it was that made her cry and kick the crap out of it.

We first thought that her boyfriend dumped her, So we got some travel passes and went to Konoha.

* * *

Here I was, minding my own business, looking at the clouds (how lovely and un-troublesome clouds are) when Gaara and Kankuro of the sand's heads are suddenly in front of my clouds.

Sigh.

"Troublesome." Is all I say, they don't like that very much apparently, since the frowns on there faces just got bigger.

"What do you want with me?" I finally ask with a sigh.

"To talk." Is all the stoic red-head says.

"About?" I ask, annoyed.

"Our sister." The other one this time.

I sigh again, then sit up and turn around so I'm looking up at them.

"What do you want to know?" I ask lazily.

"You and our sister are together, right?" I nod to the face painted Suna Shinobi wondering where this is going, I mean don't they know we're together?

"The last time you two talked," Kankuro started, apparently being official spokes person for the brothers, "Did you get into an argument or something? Did you say anything that would upset her? Did you forget something you shouldn't have? Did you do anything that would make her cry?"

All these questions come out rather fast, sounding more like an interrogation than a harmless chat.

"You came all the way to Konoha, a three day journey from Suna, just to ask me if I upset Temari?"

They glared at me.

"Just answer the questions."Gaara said, both still glaring at me.

I sigh again.

"No we did not argue. I did not say anything that would upset her, at least it's never upset her before. If I forgot something I shouldn't have she would have yelled at me and made me remember. I have never seen Temari cry so if I did something that would have made her, I wouldn't know. What's this all about anyway?"

They look at each other than look back at me. They look slightly disappointed. Well, as disappointed as Suna Shinobi can look.

"That is our business." Kankuro replies.

Then I'm suddenly alone again.

Sigh.

How troublesome.

* * *

Me and my brother are in an alley next to the building that Nara guy is using as a bed.

He looks rather ticked. Oh well, he wasn't much help anyway.

"So what do we do now?" I ask my brother. He shrugs. Thats a lot of help.

"We could..." My brother looks like he's thinking hard.

"I don't know, you think of something, you have always been better at this sort of stuff than me."

That's helpful.

"Let's go back to Suna first. All this nature is getting to me."

My brother rolls his eyes, he probably thinks I'm a good for nothing lazyass. He's right. Don't tell him.

* * *

Well we got back to Suna fifteen minutes ago. We decided to read Temari's diary to see what might have made her cry. Supposing she has a diary anyway. Luckily for us Temari is on a mission.

"What is she doing with this?" I heard my brother say to himself.

"What is she doing with what?" I ask, going over to him near her bed.

He's holding this old worn teddy bear and little wooden mannequin.

"Hey that's mine." I say taking the mannequin from him and looking it over. It was mine when I first got interested in puppet jutsu. I used to pretend I was a puppeteer shinobi. Temari would always laugh at me.

Gaara looked at the worn out bear in his hand.

"This belonged to me before I..." _'Went crazy'_

What we both knew went unsaid.

"I used to carry it around every where. I thought I lost it the night I killed Yashamaru."

I didn't bother mentioning that Yashamaru blew himself up, Gaara may have been the cause of it but he didn't actually strike the last blow. There was no point saying it. Gaara had convinced himself it was murder not suicide.

We were silent for a time just staring at the items in our hands, then...

"What are you two doing in my room?" A demanding female voice asked behind us.

We turned around to see Temari standing behind us, hand on hip. She had obviously just gotten back from a stressing mission, judging by the blood and dirt on her clothes.

She walked over to us with a frown on her face. I don't think she saw what we are holding yet.

"Temari, how did you get this?" Gaara asked, holding the worn out teddy bear for her inspection. She then looked over at me and saw the mannequin.

Her eyes widened. She apparently wasn't expecting that.

"I found them in the closet last monday." She said looking slightly sad.

Monday, that would be the night we saw her crying.

"Is this what you were crying about that night?" Apparently I wasn't the only one thinking that.

"Y-you saw that?" Temari sounded kinda shocked when she said that. She obviously wasn't expecting it.

"Temari," I feel something needs to be said here. "Why were you crying over a worn out teddy bear and an old mannequin?"

"I was looking for my old battle fan, and I found those instead. It reminded me of the first time we met Gaara. Do you guys remember that?"

I did indeed.

It was before the Yashamaru incident. I think I was five. Me and Temari were playing around in the backyard, then Gaara comes around the corner. With Yashamaru. Yashamaru told Gaara to go play with me and Temari while he went to talk to our father.

We played a bit, it was actually kinda fun. Then Yashamaru came back and him and Gaara left. Me and Temari just kept playing. Having no idea that the next time we saw our little brother we would be terrified of him and not even able to remember the little kid he used to be.

"I kind of miss that. Us being little kids, playing together without a care in the world." Temari said interrupting my train of thought.

"So you were crying because you miss playing with us?" Gaara asked slightly bewildered.

"Of course. We never do that anymore and it's just sad."

Gaara and I shared a look.

* * *

No citizen of Suna ever questioned why once a week their Kazekage would just leave the office for no apparent reason. They figured it wasn't there business.

If they did question it, they would then question why their Kazekage would leave the office once a week to play board games with his older siblings, a little wooden mannequin, and a worn out old teddy bear.

_Fin_

**A/N** Well... that was interesting... Okay that was just pathetic really. Then again it was kinda forced, cause I wanted to write a one-shot but I didn't have any inspiration, so it was kind of a write as you go type of thing. So... Sorry if it sucks. Hey I just realized something! This is my first fic that people actually talk! Yay me! So the first half of this was written last night between 12 and 2:30 A.M. so I was half asleep for most of it... Which would explain most of the suckiness. Yeah I know Shika was unnecessary but I love Shika, I couldn't help it I had to put him in somehow. Anywho please tell me what you think.


End file.
